Yes Pet
by LetsMakeBabiesWaitNevermind
Summary: The common public would never understand the relationship between John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. They would never understand why Sherlock would willing call his partner "Master." Never understand why a collar was worn around his neck. Never understand why he was one of the happiest men in the world. Collection of One-Shots [BDSM, Johnlock]
1. Stroll

**A/N:** If you are looking for kinky smut, you are in the right place. If you are looking for any sort of intricate plot, fluff, or romance, you probably want to turn back now. What I lack in cute I make up for in kink.

* * *

John decided to take a stroll.

He decided that the weather was too nice that day to stay cooped up inside.

So he walked.

By himself.

Whistling.

Picturing the mess that was Sherlock back in 221B.

The thought of it made him smile.

* * *

"Sherlock," John had called from their bedroom.

Sherlock was in front of John before he could breathe.

"I'm bored," John pouted.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Entertain me."

"Yes, sir."

"Shirt off."

Sherlock quickly started unbuttoning his shirt. John sat down on the bed.

"Slower."

"Yes, sir."

Sherlock took the last four buttons at an almost agonizingly slow pace.

"Trousers off."

"Yes, sir."

Sherlock's belt buckle was undone and he was about to pull them off when John interrupted.

"Turn around."

"Yes, sir."

John admired the view of his pet's backside as the black fabric was pulled away.

Sherlock waited to be told to turn around.

_"I've taught him well,"_ John thought with a smile.

"You may turn around."

"Thank you, Sir."

John stood up and looked Sherlock up and down before removing Sherlock's pants with his teeth in one quick movement.

"Sir~" Sherlock moaned, trying to keep his balance.

"Yes, pet?"

"Nothing, sir."

John whacked Sherlock across the face with an open palm.

"Sorry, sir."

John smiled and kissed him, "I forgive you, pet."

Sherlock smiled, "Thank you, sir."

"Sit."

"Yes, sir"

"Lie down."

"Yes, sir."

"Arms out."

"Yes, sir."

"Legs spread."

"Yes, sir."

John fastened Sherlock to the posts on their bed tightly with their many pairs of black leather handcuffs. John made sure they were on _very _tightly.

"Pet?"

"Yes, sir."

"Eyes closed."

"Yes, sir."

Sherlock's choker and blindfold were slipped on over his head.

John stepped back at the foot of the bed and admired his canvas. He lit the candles on the bureau and took out the box of toys.

He lined them up: Vibrator (Plastic), Vibrator (Metal), Leather Whip, Metal Whip, Gag, Matches, Cock ring, nipple clamps, Cock Ring/Nipple Clamp, Lead Brick.

Under the bed was a spreader bar. Attached to the ceiling was a hook.

He smiled and picked up the leather whip.

He knelt on the mattress between Sherlock's legs and ran the cool leather up the inside of the immobilized man's thigh.

He hit the sensitive skin with it, leaving a bright red spot.

John's mouth used the redness as a target and began to suck on the sensitive place.

"Oh... Sir... That feels... _Amazing!"_

John pulled the choker closed for two seconds, cutting off Sherlock's talking and air supply.

John stood up on the bed and ran the whip down the naked form below him.

With a tight rush of air, the whip left another mark in the center of Sherlock's chest.

And another on the last of the ribs on his left side.

And just below his belly button.

And on his groin.

And other leg.

"Sir..."

"What do you say, pet?"

"Thank you."

John smiled, "Perfect." He got off of the bed and returned the whip to it's spot on the bureau.

He picked up the Cock Ring and Nipple Clamps.

John sat down cross legged between Sherlock's spread thighs and put them on the other man.

John cut off Sherlock's air before he could make a sound.

Sherlock's breathing shook as John took his shaft in his mouth.

Slowly at first, John teased the underside up and down, occasionally stopping to nip at the tip. With one hand, he teased the balls and the other stroked Sherlock's thigh.

"Sir...!" Sherlock moaned out.

John bit the end of the shaft and looked up, "Yes, pet?"

"I..."

John reached over and cut off Sherlock's air for thirty seconds.

"I'm sorry, Sir."

John returned to the his toys and carefully selected the cold metal vibrator.

John turned back with cold eyes to Sherlock.

"Do you forgive me, Sir?"

"You interrupted me, pet."

"I'm sorry, sir. I love you, sir."

"And I you, pet."

John shoved the vibrator into Sherlock, angling it so that it was hitting his prostate.

"Ah! Sir! That is wonderful!"

John switched it on to a pitifully low setting. He made sure the cock ring was on tightly and the handcuffs were still tight.

He turned off the lights to Sherlock's blindfolded face.

"Be back later, pet."

_"Maybe I'll go for a walk..."_ John thought.

* * *

_**A/N:** _"Thank you for reading! Please review!" Doesn't seem very appropriate. You're welcome, pet.


	2. Embarrass

_**A/N: It seems y'all enjoyed the last one. There isn't much smut in this chapter, but I'll be posting more tonight. **_

* * *

Lestrade called Sherlock at five o'clock in the morning. He begged for Sherlock to come take a look. Something about missing livers and locked rooms…

Sherlock had dragged John out of bed at 5:01 and by 5:27 they were standing in the cold outside the victims flat.

John was still mostly asleep with a pounding migraine as Sherlock fought with Anderson about something…

"For Christ's sake, pet!" John exploded.

Sherlock's entire demeanour changed when he looked at John, "Sorry, sir."

"Just apologize to the idiot so we can get in and out of here as quick as possible."

"Yes, sir," Sherlock said begrudgingly.

Anderson sneered at Sherlock, "Yeah. Apologize."

"You shut up too," John said.

Anderson's face dropped, "Sorry, John. Sherlock."

"Sorry, Anderson."

John smirked, "Sherlock, make it up to him."

Sherlock frowned pitifully and hung his head when John snapped his fingers. The taller man dropped to his knees in front of Anderson.

John (and Sherlock) had noticed before that day that Anderson was completely turned on by Sherlock yelling at him.

And today was the day to completely mortify the ferret man.

Sherlock unbuttoned the man's trousers while he sputtered indignantly but made no move to get away.

Sherlock revealed the ugly man's erection and quickly took it in his mouth. Anderson moaned then covered his mouth in embarrassment.

John stood back and watched as Sherlock sucked off the blushing man quickly. Anderson came outrageously quickly. Sherlock spit the man's release out and went to stand next to John, sulking.

The shorter man kissed Sherlock's cheek before looking at Anderson.

"Don't you have work to do?" John asks.

Anderson squeaks and scurries away.

"Ready to go home, pet?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

_**A/N: Please leave any requests or criticisms in a review. **_


End file.
